1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transformer framing structure with high dielectric strength and excellent molding and assembling characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the coil section of the transformer has been constructed by first winding the primary coil on a flangeless bobbin through an interlayer sheet, then winding the secondary coil around said primary coil through an interlayer sheet, and then molding the entirety of this coil assembly with a synthetic resin.
For adapting a terminal to he transformer frame, it has been generally practiced to deform a part of the terminal by pressing it, then insert it into a corresponding hole formed in a flange plate of the frame and secure said terminal in said hole by caulking it.
Such terminal adaptation has been also practiced by first pressing and deforming a part of the terminal and then clamping it between two flange plates of the frame.
However, such conventional way of construction of the transformer coil section was poor in assembling workability as both primary and secondary coils must be wound by interposing an interlayer sheet therebetween. Also, such construction has low dielectric strength because the primary and secondary coils are insulated by the interlayer sheet.
Further, the conventional terminal mounting structure was not easy to assemble.